


A Tainted Path

by ErraticParadoxes



Series: Retribution and Persistance [2]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Minor Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Influences in this story are minor, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErraticParadoxes/pseuds/ErraticParadoxes
Summary: It's been ten months since Midoriya Izuku died. It's been ten months since he woke up in another person's body. Midoriya Izuku did not ask to stay in another person, he wanted to rest permanently. But fate decided to screw him over once again, and he relents. Midoriya Izuku , or Akane Kaede, has stopped caring for almost everything the world had to offer. Akane Kaede will become a hero for the ones who had fallen. And he'll do it his way.
Series: Retribution and Persistance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609657
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	1. Ignition

A figure covered in purple and black darted over the darkened buildings, trying to escape their pursuer.

They needed to throw the hero off their trail, or else they would get captured and thrown into interrogation. Mongoose, the vigilante, was silently cursing their horrible luck as they started to throw various items at the hero behind them.

Eraserhead was already irritated at how long the vigilante stayed out of his grasp, and his mood was made more sour was the vigilante proceeded to throw _fucking rubber ducks at him, godamn-_

He was having a hellish time keeping up with Mongoose, keeping his quirk activated, because he knew that if he let it go, the vigilante would escape. Again. This was the first time in several months that he managed to get close to catching the vigilante. 

Mongoose threw a flash grenade on the roof he was currently on, and lept off just as Eraserhead arrived. The grenade did its job, with its loud pop and Eraserhead's muffled cursing.

Mongoose knew that the underground hero had closed his eyes from the sudden light, and they pulled at their quirk, flashing away. The vigilante silently apologized for the strong grenade when they arrived at their intended destination.

-

Akane Kaede's mother opened the door to her son's bedroom, and glanced inside. She smiled softly at a sleeping Kaede, and closed the door, going off to rest with her husband.

Kaede opened his eyes, and slipped out of his bed. He was still in his sweaty uniform, and he took it off, changing into his pajamas.

Kaede carefully folded the discarded clothing and placed it at his desk. He opened a compartment in his dresser, and shoved the uniform inside, along with his tools.

Kaede grinned victoriously, and plopped onto his bed. He was then reminded that the UA entrance exams were coming close. 

_Bakugo Katsuki would be there, applying to become a hero. Would UA accept him for what he has done? They most likely would. Bakugou has a strong quirk, but a shitty personality as I had last saw him._

_I wonder if he even remembers Midoriya Izuku. Then again, Midoriya Izuku never existed to the world anyways._


	2. Origins

When Midoriya Izuku died, Akane Kaede also died. Izuku was shoved into Kaede's body while the original owner had been forced out. 

To Kaede's parents, he suddenly started choking and seizing, then becoming limp eventually, only for him to start screaming in agony.

Izuku had no idea what was happening. He was most likely on the floor bleeding to death, because he felt the massive amount of pain thrumming through his body.

Another failure to add to his bucket list then. He couldn't even die properly. The fall should have been enough to killl him upon impact, but he did not. 

A strangled scream forced its way out of his throat, and he trembled at the sudden action.

Then he felt several hands on him, and he flinched from them. 

Were they Bakugou and his cronies? He couldn't help but think that they were, instinctively. Almost all of Izuku's physical contact with people came from Bakugou.

Izuku's felt himself slump, and then he fell into peace. 

-

Izuku's eyes creaked open to meet blinding light stabbing into his vision. He winced, and shifted his body position.

Blinking rapidly, he realized that he was in a typical hospital room, and he was tucked inside the blankets. Izuku saw two people resting next to his bed, and tried not to panic. T

hey looked nothing like his mom, they were strangers. Something was horribly wrong, he could not comprehend yet until bits and pieces of information flooded into his mind. 

Wincing in pain at the sudden intrusion, he felt his head throb painfully, and he clutched his head in some feeble way to sooth it. 

Eventually the pain subsided, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

_What the hell was that? It was excruciating for several seconds and then it faded._

One of the figures started to wake up, and he panicked, wondering what he should do. 

_For now, his only plan was to act natural, and then figure the whole situation out when he got home-_

_If it was even possible._

"Kaede, are you feeling better? You suddenly started to seize up, and we were so worried! " His father exclaimed. 

Hold up, what the hell? He wasn't this Kaede person, he was Izuku! And then he was referring to this person as a father. 

He needed to pretend. _Pretend, pretend pretend. ~~Like the coward you are.~~_

"Y-yeah, I feel f-fine. How did I start to seize up?" Izuku, or Kaede now, shakily replied.

" We don't know what exactly happened, when we brought you to the hospital the doctors reported no issues other than the sudden reaction." His mother, having woken up, explained, "They still put you here just incase if anything out of the ordinary started to come up again." 

"Please be more careful in what you do, son. It's the first time anything of this caliber happened to you. Kaede, you were screaming ." His father stated. 

"I'll be fine, I'm sorry for worrying you, Mom and Dad." Kaede replied.

The two parents sighed in relief.

Hours later, the hospital discharged Kaede and the parents brought him to their home.

The parents sent Kaede to take a shower and then to sleep, as they had eaten on the way to their home.

Kaede stepped up the unfamiliar ~~_(Familiar)_~~ stairs, and he walked to the bathroom.

Stripping off of the gown that had not been changed, he then glanced into the mirror.

Lavender eyes stared back at him.

_W-what? There was no green, where were they? NonoNo it's not possible-_

Izuku took a shaky breath. 

He needed to stay calm, rational. It's not going to help if he started to panic in the bathroom.

Staring into the mirror, he observed his ~~\- Kaede's~~ features. He had lavender eyes and pitch black hair that spilled past his shoulders. 

Kaede closed his eyes to gather his bearings and stepped into the shower.

-

He had changed into a fresh set of clothes, and observed the room that was Kaede's. 

The walls were painted indigo, and the ceilings were a cyan color. Posters of various movies were tacked randomly throughout the wall, and drawings were scattered on the floor. 

Walking to the desk, Izuku glanced at the various figurines of heros scattered half hazardly on the desk. Sketchbooks and mechanical pencils covered the areas that weren't occupied. 

He sat down on the chair and searched through the sketchbooks to find one that was completely blank. When he did, he grasped a pencil and started writing everything that he knew so far. Whether the information was from his old life his new one, they would both be vital.

_Observation- Day 1_

_\- Izuku had committed suicide, and the death wasn't as clean as anticipated._

_\- Kaede started to seize and choke in his home._

_\- Most likely the pain was from Izuku's impact being absorbed into Kaede's body._

_\- This person is named Akane Kaede. I should really adjust to that. It's going to be my new name._

_\- Based on Kaede's memories, his quirk is Flash Step. He has the ability to glance at his desired destination and warp there._ _The more times he does the warping, the more tired he will become. The time it takes to travel is two to five seconds depending on stamina._

_\- To improve or strengthen his quirk, train it daily and gradually increase the amount of times he can warp, additionally to decrease the travel time._

_Parents-_

_Hana Tsubaki- Mother - Black hair and brown eyes. Rather stern, but means well. Cares in her own way. Quirk- Electrical Impulse._

_She can speed up her nervous system, and allows her to view the world in slow motion and prevent issues from happening. However, time outside remains the same. Tsubaki's view is changed, but her whole body is not. She needs to have strong reflexes to do as she pleases, or else she cannot avoid objects coming for her._

_Occupation- seamstress_

_Akane Daigo- Father - Brown hair and lavender eyes. Soft spoken, will be defensive over family when needed. Q_ _uirk- Marked Warp_

_Exactly as it sounds. He has to mark the destination he neededs to warp to. When he does warp, it is sudden. No residue left from the travel. Delay time is fifteen seconds. Each time he travels, his energy reserves get drained. Maximum trips in a single day are ten to twelve. Once maximum is hit, he sleeps like the dead._

_\- Kaede is the same age as me._

_\- Bakugou was correct in his theory then._

Kaede stopped writing, and he closed the sketchbook. He shoved it under his mattress. No guarantee that his parents would not find it. He would need to put it in a better spot eventually.

He then plopped onto his bed, tired from everything that had happened. 

_Did he still want to become a hero? His original conviction to be a hero like All Might was crushed by the very man himself._

_However, he still felt the need to help_ people.

**He did not want to fail them like the world had failed him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. I kinda pulled the information for Kaede's parents out of my ass, so I'm sorry if they sound very bullshitty. Other than that, yay, I think this chapter is decent.


	3. The Inspiration

Kaede originally did not think of becoming one of the most notorious vigilantes running throughout Mutusafu and the other cities. 

When he became Mongoose, it was a total accident. Kaede had baded his parents byes and exited the house that he now lived in. He had been planning to train at Dagobah Beach. It had mountains of trash, and people did not come there because of that. It was essentially the perfect way for him to strengthen his quirk. 

Nobody would bother him. 

It was afternoon when he started on his venture on a weekend, and the route he was using was rather empty, and he preferred it that way.

It was usually quiet, and it gave him time to think. Of course, this would be legitimately asking for trouble to come to him. However, Kaede still proceeded, because he was the type to be stubborn and face consequences later.

So when he was snatched and dragged into a smelly alley, he wasn't surprised. 

" Give me your fucking money or I'll make sure to slit your throat." The asshole said in a gruff tone.

_Godamn- did he ever ask for this? Yes, definitely._

" Funny of you to assume I have any money." Kaede snarked back.

" You motherfu-" The mugger's insult was cut off when Kaede kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and hightailed it out of there. 

He could feel the man's footsteps pounding on the pavement, and it was a horrible situation for Kaede. He still had no clue on how to flash the fuck away, which was why he had been travelling to Dagobah Beach.

All of a sudden, the atmosphere dropped even more than it already has, and a symphony of chirping birds were sounded _right behind Kaede._

He turned around, trying to catch a peek of what was happening, and saw a dark haired man come to the robber _with extreme speed, with dexterity that was both graceful and terrifying, impaled the man with a swirling lightning ball._

" _ **Chidori!**_ " A crackle and a thud was made audible to the wary boy.

Kaede couldn't help but stare at the man in awe. How did he move so fast ? Maybe he could give a couple pointers on how to maneuver his quirk.

"Thank you for saving me ! I'm sorry to bother you, but how did you move so fast? I barely comprehended it, and _canyouhelpmewithmyquirksorryforbotheringyouifyousayno-_."

" Quirks ? What are those ? Are they some form of dojutsu? " The man replied with a brisk tone. 

_What kind of fuckery is this ? How does he not know what quirks are, they're all over the world !_

" I must have landed in the wrong world with my Rinnegan. Most of my chakra reserves are drained. " The stranger continued.

With that, the man walked off, presumably to look around the area.

Kaede could not help but feel a small sting of rejection, being slightly hurt at being ignored. ~~Again. Just like how everyone ignored quirkless Izuku.~~

-

With that, the boy continued on his trek to the beach. Kaede had reached it, and looked at the mountains of trash surrounding him. He could probably start by building up stamina, and he could gather materials. 

Standing on a small patch of sand, he tried to activate his quirk. Feeling nothing after multiple attempts, he felt even more defeated. 

_Let's try it again._

According to his past memories, Kaede _did_ use Flash Step, by pulling on some sort of trigger. However, now he didn't know what the trigger was.

After even more trial and errors, he felt an instinctive desire to flicker, and with a desperate rush, Kaede _pulled_ with all the energy he had left. He yelped and banged into a pile of metal, groaning in pain.

When Kaede recovered, he looked at his location. He realized he had succeeded, and grinned in exaltation.

"You said you needed some help." Kaede jolted, a squeak coming out in surprise. Turning around, he looked at the man once again.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha. And I'll be training you. "

Kaede's nervous movements stilled. And then he gaped at Sasuke. 

"EHHHHHHH? Uchiha-san, I-I only wanted some tips on how to use my quirk better." Kaede nervously replied.

"I'll be stuck here for a while, so we'll have a trade. You tell me everything about this world, how it operates, and I'll train you to become a decent ninja." Sasuke responded.  
Kaede shuffled nervously.

" I-I think I should tell you something right now. In this world, ninjas don't really exist. Quirks are special superhuman abilities that a people can have.

Along with being unique to each user, Quirks are separated into multiple categories because of the large amount of quirks there is. Heroes exist to protect or save people, and they usually have to have some sort of powerful quirk. They fight against villains, the people who break the laws and are essentially the anti thesis to heroes. And then there's people with no quirks.

They're discriminated against, a-and usually discouraged from any form of being a hero. My quirk is Flash Step, it allows me to warp from one location to another as long as I look at my intended destination. My delay time is two to five seconds. " 

Sasuke blinked at the word vomit coming from the boy. Good thing he knew how to use the Body Flicker technique, as the boy's ability sounded like the technique's inner workings. 

" Your name ? "

Kaede paused, and then belatedly realized that he forgot to introduce himself.

"My name is Kaede Akane. Nice to meet you, Uchiha- san." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, there we go. I added one Naruto character that is practically named Dad of the Year after almost killing his own daughter when he first saw her. Sasuke's gonna be a really minor character; he's landed in the wrong dimension, and when he has enough chakra to actually open up a portal to his world, he'll go. The idea is still not fully out of the water, so yeeEEEeeee enjoy a ooc character.  
> Don'tkillmehplz-


	4. Interlude- I

It's been a week since Izuku died, and it hasn't gotten any easier for Katsuki. 

The extras that were with him knew exactly what he said to Izuku the day that he burnt Izuku's notebook and threw it out of the window. Izuku continued to go to school a few more days, disappearing to another place.

-

Deku's expressions were drastically different these days. With a blank expression, he ignored the people's jeers and Bakugou's very existence, walking sluggishly. Katsuki had been attempting to threaten him even more, hoping- ~~_for what?_~~

But then Deku just walked right past his explosions coming from his hands and flipped the middle finger in his face, with a uncharacteristically dark scowl on his face.

Of course Deku's actions did not go over well, and it released Katsuki's curse filled tirade. 

After all, no one dared to ignore him.

" I don't want to be a hero anymore, Katsuki Bakugou. Did you enjoy seeing me in pain each and every single fucking day ? I can't be a hero, congratulations, you managed to get that fact into my empty head. Thank you." With that, Deku turned a corner of the middle school.

Katsuki was stunned into silence, and he just stared at what was _definitely not_ Deku. 

After that confrontation, he would never see him again for a long time. 

-

Word got out to the entire Aldera Middle School that Katsuki had told Izuku to commit suicide; he was the one who killed him.

He was no longer the boy who would most definitely make it into UA, he was the person who would most likely grow up to be a villain.

Katsuki was purposely isolated, and he offhandedly wondered if this is how Izuku felt each and every single day. With the isolation, came the bullying. Of course, the offenders did not directly bully him.

The motherfuckers just took his shoes and proceeded to throw them into the toilets, his desk was covered with words that he had told Izuku over the years. In a way, this whole situation was a punishment for him. Katsuki knew he deserved it. 

The teachers were now talking behind his back, and the extras in the classroom were no better. 

**~~What kind of fucking monster would tell someone to die, and expect to enroll at UA ?~~ **

Auntie Inko was a mess when he had come over to her house to somehow comfort her after her son died.

She didn't know what he had done, and he was too much of a fucking coward to admit it. So when he left her house, he ran, ran as far away from her house as he could.

He bumped into someone, and it was a boy that was glaring at him.

" Watch it! I just bought all these groceries, and you almost made me drop them! " The boy with black hair and lavender eyes yelled.

Mumbling an apology, he continued on his trek.

Without Katsuki knowing, the boy was staring at Katsuki as he ran, with a conflicted expression. 

-

Katsuki knew he didn't deserve to be a hero, not after what he had done. However, he would do it for Izuku, because he had wanted to be one so desperately, before Katsuki beat it out of him.


	5. The Day Where Robots Get Beaten the Crap Out Of

It was time for the famous UA entrance exams, and he had managed to piss off Eraserhead even more, which was a wonderful bonus.

He had taken on more and more villains, defeating them as fast as he could because when the entrance exams would come, he would no doubt have less time to spend as Mongoose. 

Uchiha had helped him immensely over the course of several months; providing a guide for controlling and calculating when it was the time to stop his Flash Step, and training him in combat.

The man had managed to come in and out of different universes apparently, and Uchiha had just recently returned back to his world, making an uncertain promise that he will return.

Kaede stared at the building with a resigned expression, before seeing the asshole from his past middle school days come up to him, ignoring Kaede.

Well thank fuck then, he didn't want to deal with someone that had a ego the size of the fucking universe. 

Scoffing, he walked on until he tripped on a loose piece of concrete, and he got ready to face plant into the floor and drop off a building again. Because that was perfectly normal. 

Until he was floating two inches above the ground, and he kicked his legs, seeing the ground underneath him.

"Are you okay?" Soft hands positioned him, and he was now standing upright." I stopped you with my quirk. I'm sorry I didn't ask first. But I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you." She smiled, pressing her hands together. 

"Isn't this all so nerve wracking?" She asked, caramel eyes staring into his lavender ones. "Y-yeah, it really is."

"Well, I guess I'll see you inside. Bye!" The warm girl turned around and walked to the entrance of the school.

Kaede stared after her for several seconds before covering his face with his hands, containing his rosy face. _He just talked to a fucking girl! Someone that didn't stare at him in disgust or wonder why the hell he became so weird!_

He grinned, a soft smile spreading across his face for two seconds before it became serious, entering the school. 

The first thing that UA hopefuls had to do was take a written exam, and it lasted three hours to give ample time for students to finish.

Akane had finished the test quickly, making sure that his answers were adequate enough to pass, and he turned the paper over to wait for the perfect time to hand over his test, not keen on pissing people off. 

His past classmates had made sure to pick on him even more when he had managed to score a grade that was far beyond of what a quirkless person should have done. 

Meaning that they were supposed to be failing their classes and being the pebbles on the ground. 

A nice, positive reminder.

The time has passed, and he was now in the auditorium with hundreds of other people, listening to Present Mic's introduction of the robots and how many points they were worth. 

Kaede rushed past the line, ignoring the angered shouts that came after him and came upon the main street. 

Seeing the robots on a screen was different from seeing the actual sizes in real life. The one pointers were bigger than Bakugo's dick, with the three pointers being even larger than that. 

He took a running start, brandishing his kunai and starting to do his work. 

He activated his quirk, becoming a blur to most eyes and jumping onto the flat surface of a one pointer, scrabbling towards the neck where wires upon wires were exposed and slicing.

Time slowed down to a crawl, and Kaede continued in the same fashion as the first one, trying to get as many robots as he could before he would reach his limit. 

The machines were thankfully slow in this state, which meant that attacks coming for Kaede was easily sidestepped and dealt with. 

When the main street was littered with pieces of wires and disabled robots, he stopped using his quirk, leaving everything to come back to their normal speed, feeling more looser. 

Kaede had about thirty six points from that one excursion, and he continued on his way to get more points, watching people with various quirks smash into the robots and destroy them. 

He grinded for more points, helping people who got stuck occasionally and turning back to his task. 

A rumble thrummed throughout the ground, the tremors shaking the building. A hideous zero pointer poked its head in the buildings, the numerous red lights on it beaming downwards. 

"-An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it." Present Mic's voice sounded through his head.

Well how the fuck was he going to avoid it if it's bigger than the fucking buildings? 

" Less than two minutes left!" the announcement was heard, and he turned to leave the area with the other examiners when he heard nice girl's cry of pain.

Shoving past the panicked people that were scrambling to escape, he ran towards the area in front of him, surging forwards with whatever energy he had left. 

The girl was under a pile of rubble, and he stopped at the large piece of debris that was on her leg, trying to pull it off of her with very little progress. 

With a pained grunt, he finally managed to push it off of her, yanking her arm and throwing her as far as he could, hoping that would give the nice girl enough time to escape.

Activating his quirk with a time frame that was short and a big ass robot that would crush him when it had the chance was annoying. 

He was going to have to use a explosive tag at this point. The robot was moving slower now, demise coming for him with its arms coming towards him, he leapt onto it and started moving towards the neck, every movement starting to ache dully. 

Pulling out a lighter and a kunai with the tag connected to it by a string, it was quickly lit. He turned off his quirk, positioned at a lower area underneath the shitty scrap metal's neck. 

Kaede threw the weapon, and it hit true to its intended mark, sinking into the metal and exploding, chunks of metal flying off and the robot was stopped, with more explosions coming off of it as a chain reaction to the sudden heat and pressure. 

He was falling towards the ground at a high speed, grinning the sight of explosions- ~~and he refused to be reminded of Bakugo at this point, admiring the view.~~

Only to feel a stinging slap on his face, and he landed gently onto the concrete, falling to his knees, before shakily standing up.

Nice girl was looking extremely sick, and he rushed towards her and apologized for throwing her off of him suddenly.

"It's no problem at all! Thank you for saving m- are you-" 

Kaede's eyes fell closed and he dropped, before he was held up by Ochako, the brown haired girl nervously looking at the boy's passed out form. 


	6. Fuck, He's The Homeroom Teacher

He had passed the entrance exams with a grand total of seventy points; forty of them from the villain bots and thirty from rescue points.

Kaede was to be set in Class 1A, and when his parents had learned that he got accepted, they proceeded to buy every single thing he would ever need for school, along with a shit ton of food to celebrate, much to his embarrassment. 

He sighed softly, savoring the cool night air and sitting on the rooftop of a building, taking a small break from his self assigned patrol. 

Kaede wasn't going to do his activity as much as he wished to do, with being enrolled in a hero school. 

Enemies all around him, the slightest wrong move that the Mongoose would make would lead to the fragile card castle to collapse, cards falling around him with tantalizing memories. 

A soft whisper of footsteps behind him, causing him to jerk into a standing position, turning to face the newcomer. 

" Mahh, Eraserhead. Wanna play again?" His deepened voice filled in the silence.

"I'm not going to let you bring me into the fucking police any time soon if that's your plan for today!"

"You've been less active lately." Eraserhead's calmly responded, tired of Mongoose's prodding over the months that the vigilante had been active. 

"That is exactly none of your business, hero."

Mongoose gestured at the underground hero for a moment, before falling short. "I've been getting busy lately. Happy now?" 

The capture scarf came to life, and Mongoose danced past the scarf's lunges, leaping off to the next roof, nimbly climbing down the building and running, with the annoyed hero on his trail. 

Kaede turned around a corner, quickly entering an empty alleyway and starting to climb the wall in front of him as fast as he could, soon leaping downwards into the next alley. 

* * *

Classroom 1A, where is that fucking place? 

Kaede was walking down the huge hallway, his shoulder length hair being tied into a low ponytail with his bangs being left out. 

He stopped in front of a massive door, taking a breath before sliding it open, seeing the chaos already happening.

Fuck, the dickbag was here and propping his legs on the desk, ignoring the indignant yells from the person that had asked one too many questions at Present Mic's explanation of the pointer bots. 

"Oh, your the person that saved me at the Entrance Exams and then passed out!" Well that was one way to put it .

Nice girl was behind him, pressing her hands together, ~~oh jesus christ she was so pretty and adorable and cheerful--~~.

"We made it in together!" Her large caramel eyes stared into Kaede. 

"-Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends" 

Kaede's eyes widened, looking downwards at the yellow cocoon on the floor. Nice girl turned around, uttering a squeak at the underground hero. 

"This is the hero course." With that, Eraserhead took a audible sip from his juice pouch, shedding the sleeping bag. 

Kaede closed his eyes for a moment, cursing his horrible luck to have the one and only fucking Eraserhead as his teacher. 

Mongoose was going to be so fucked. 

He was going to have to tread even lighter, make no wrong move at this time, settle into his routine. 

Otherwise, his months of being Mongoose was going to be taken away by someone that was constantly on his ass. 

"Hello. I'm Shouta Aizawa, your teacher." The man was standing in the doorway, looking over his assigned class with bored eyes, before continuing on.

"It took eight seconds for you to shut up. In the field those eight seconds could mean the difference of success or failure. Get your gym uniforms and meet me in the fields field in five minutes." 

"But what about the orientation?" Nice girl asked uncertainly. 

“UA is known for its free teaching style. It is irrational to spend so much time standing still when you could be doing more important things. Now I want to see you all in by the time limit.” Eraserhead tiredly responded. 

Kaede stood on the field uneasily with the other hero hopefuls, waiting for Aizawa's next instructions. 

"You are going to do a quirk apprehension test. Bakugo, what score did you get for the ball toss in middle school?” 

The blonde calmly replied, "67 meters." 

"Step into the circle and try to throw the ball using your quirk this time." The blonde grabbed the ball and wound his arm back, launching the ball as far as he could, the ball going off in a flurry of explosions. 

Aizawa held up his phone, showing the results of a whopping 705.2 meters. 

"It's important to know your limits. It's the first rational step to becoming a hero."

“Woah! Dude, that’s awesome!” 

“We get to use our quirks! That sounds really fun!”

Kaede grimaced, looking at the unreadable expression on Eraserhead's face, not keen on pissing him off today. 

If there was anything Eraserhead hated more than Mongoose, it was saying that the job of a hero was going to be one that was all about flashiness and entertainment. 

“Fun you say? Well then, the person who places last place will be expelled, no questions asked.” Aizawa's cold tone cut through the mumbling of the excited students, setting a chill to the atmosphere. 

"That's not fair! It's only the first day!" Nice girl stated, the other students agreeing with her. 

Nevertheless, Kaede was pitted against the desk lover, flashing away to the finish line once the timer started, finishing just before the desk lover sped after him. 

The final test was the ball throw, and Kaede held the ball, throwing it as far as he could, getting 105.6 meters. 

Not too bad. 

Aizawa gestured to the results on the board, the ranks being shown. 

Kaede had gotten a decent rank of 14th.

The person in last place was someone named Hagakure. Said person was practically drooping, waiting for her unavoidable expulsion from the hero school. 

A tense moment, and then “-No one is getting expelled today. It was all just a logical ruse.”

Aizawa grinned widely, resembling a Cheshire cat. 

This lead to the class shouting out in surprise, with the tall girl voicing her thoughts that it was obvious from the first place that no one was getting expelled. 

Kaede held back a snort, knowing full well had it been someone else that did not have potential in Eraserhead's eyes, they would have been booted out that moment. 

He was walking out of the school, backpack weighing down his back. 

"Hey! Wait!" Nice girl was rushing to him, waving her hands. "I didn't get your name!" 

"O-oh. My name is Kaede Akane. It's nice to meet you!" He answered her, trying to control his blush. 

"My name's Ochako Uraraka!" The girl cheerfully stated. "I- do you want to be friends?" 

Kaede froze mid step, running over what he could say before he would become a weird fucker, before quickly replying. "Ah. Yeah! That would be n-nice!" 


End file.
